1. Technical Field
This invention relates to wound care cleaning and removal of dressing applied to the wound.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art wound management dressings; cleaning and removal have been developed to provide a sterile environment for the treatment of wounds. Such devices and systems can be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,374,520, 4,545,371, 6,436,432 and U.S. Patent Publication 2011/0257574 A1.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,374,520 and 4,545,371 systems and methods for bandaging a patient are disclosed wherein a large adhesive back bandage is applied having an application handle on oppositely disposed sides thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,432 isolates an absorbent sterile pad dressing from a delivery system having a carrier frame overlapping a heavy absorbent wound pad defining a window from which in the pad is accessible.
U.S. Patent Publication 2011/0257574 discloses a device to facilitate the application of plastic film to skin of a patient as a component in a wound dressing sterile application field format.
There are also a number of different prior art wound care kits that include a variety of selected supplies to efficiently clean and measure a wound with a sterile solution, multiple gauze pads of specific size and redressing of the wound with wet or dry dressing gauze sequence and overlying large pressure pad that is secured by tape or other well defined methods.
Such prior art wound care kits rely on specific caregiver sequence procedures to maintain a sterile wound field which includes gloves, given the direct contact needed to remove, clean, assess and redress the wound by the caregiver.